


Run, Run, and when that's done, Freak the Fuck Out

by BlueJay16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots of Crying, M/M, Multi, Other, Politics, Rewind steals lots of shit guys, War, idk it's really gay and also sad sometimes but it's fun, police brutality most likely.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay16/pseuds/BlueJay16
Summary: Super inspired by "Punk As Hell" by AesoleucianA story about politics, allies, enemies, friends, lovers, and lots of angry Disposables trying to be heard over the gunfire.





	1. And Yet...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Punk As Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416663) by [Aesoleucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesoleucian/pseuds/Aesoleucian). 



> Hey, it's me. I know, I'm in the middle of working on another story. But listen,, i got super inspired by Punk As Hell by Aesoleucian, it's a really great story and I really suggest you read it if you haven't already. 
> 
> So yes the relationships tag. I will add more, but a lot of my normal relationships won't be featured because some characters just won't be around. This takes place before and somewhat during the war. Maybe afterwards if it gets that far. This is still a loose idea, but I know where I want to go with it, I just have no clue how far it'll go. 
> 
> So enjoy this first chapter as I finish more.

Rewind is cold.

Well, relatively cold. He's standing close to a fire, but he's still cold? In a way. He pulls his hood up over his head and rubbed his hands together. He looked over to see someone else laughing at something on a data pad. The other disposable looked up at him and pulled down his scarf to stick their tongue out at Rewind, who waved. It was a weird type of familiarity that disposables shared. A common suffrage and a common mentality. Depending on who you asked.

Rewind sighed and took out a cheap camera to flip through the photos on it. He smiled at the one with him and another disposable, who had gotten sick and asked for a picture of them and him together. They were very sweet.

He flips to the next photo.

This one was of him and Eject, a disposable he met a while back and continued speaking with. Currently, Eject was working with a DJ. He was doing well. Rewind kinda missed him.

He flips to the next photo.

This one was a photo of a disposable named Rosanna. She and him were at dinner together, and he took a photo of her without her knowing. He smiled.

He turns off the camera then and puts it back in his pockets. He holds out his hands again, and casts a glance at the other disposable. The other disposable holds his look, and Rewind smiles.

“Why ya out here?” He asks, turning his head away and looking into the fire. The other disposable laughed and leaned back.

“Got kicked out. How ‘bout you?” They asked, going back to the datapad. Rewind laughed lightly.

“Someone I loved disappeared. I'm looking for him.” He answered. The other disposable made a face.

“Better off lettin’ ‘im go.” The other mumbled. Rewind cast him a hard look, and rolled his eyes. After a brief silence, the other stood and walked over, albeit slowly, to where Rewind was standing.

“I’m Blowout, by the way.” Blowout stated, smiling a little. Rewind smiled back.

“Rewind. Nice to meet ya.” He stated, shaking Blowouts hand. Blowout quickly took their hand back after it was released and rubbed it against their dirty clothes. Rewind didn't think too much about it. Lots of cybertronians have been getting sick lately, so not wanting to get sick as well was kind of a high priority. Blowout then moved to stand across from Rewind, and the other looked up at them briefly.

“Do you think I could take a picture of you?” He asked, breaking the silence that enveloped the two of them. Blowout raised an eyebrow at Rewind, who smiled a little.

“A memory. I have Edetic memory myself, so I'll remember you vividly, but sometimes it's better to have a picture, y'know?” Blowout nodded after Rewind finished explaining, and came to stand by the other.

“Go ahead. To be honest, I haven't seen myself in so long, it would be a relief.” Blowout mumbled. Rewind smiled, and took the picture. Then took another. And then a third. One of them together, one of Blowout smiling at him and the camera happily, and one of him looking at his own face from the datapad when Rewind sent him the picture. With those three things done, he bid Blowout farewell, telling him to stay safe out here. To stay warm. Blowout smiled, but pulled him in quickly.

“Rewind, there's a war on the horizon, both you and I know it. Be careful out there. I hope you find the person you lost.” With that, Blowout let him go, and waved goodbye as if nothing happened. Rewind waved back.

“I hope so too.”


	2. First Signs of Opposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaster is very curious of this new movement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! And welcome everyone, to the beginnings of a lot of heartache.
> 
> JK, it's gonna take a bit to get that far. As much as I wanna rush it because I have lots of ideas for when we get into the war, it's important to have a beginning, and a beginning with a lot of different people. With a lot of different stories. Hopefully, I do all of them justice. 
> 
> Ok! So enjoy this, I'm working off of less than 4 hours of sleep. The chapters will get longer, don't worry. But once they start getting longer, watch out, cause that's where the heartache begins.

Blaster was pretty good with words.

He thought so, anyways. He got lots of compliments from people calling into his show. It was nice, being respected for something he was good at. And that was just being loud and inspiring. As he finished talking, total rambling at this point, he put on a song from a recent artist he was into and turned off the mic, leaning back and away from it happily.

“Hey boss, ya all done for now?” Eject exclaimed, popping his head up from behind the counter. Blaster smiled at the small cybertronian before getting up slowly.

“Well, not really. Do y’know what’s on my schedule today?” He asked, standing up and stretching. Eject shook his head.

“Nah. But I do have a story for you.” He stated, vaulting over the counter with a data pad in his hand, “There are these guys calling themselves ‘Decepticons’ running around demanding equal rights for laborers and disposables. They're actually kinda appealing. But anyways, here's the story, some stuff about the founder.” Eject gave Blaster the large stack of datapads and turned to walk away. As he did, his comm went off, and he checked it making a small groan.

“Also, Rosanna, the upcoming singer, she’s coming here today for an interview. She's louder than you I've heard.” He stated, picking up another data pad and throwing it to Blaster haphazardly. Blaster barely caught the data pad before giving Eject an exasperated look.

He looked through the large stack of datapads to see a brief background on Megatron. He was a miner in Iacon, who made it big by writing. He was a revolutionist, a huge speaker.

Blaster hummed as he sat down. This guy was pretty interesting. He heard Eject’s voice loudly proclaiming he was back on in a minute, he shouted back that he understood. He started with the history of the decepticons, and slotted the datapad about Megatron behind it. He flicked his mic on, and smiled widely.

“Welcome back Kalis! It's ya mech Blaster back again with some pretty big news. Now, as you all know there are these strange guys called ‘Decepticons’ runnin’ around. I bet a lot of ya are wonderin’, ‘Who the hell are these guys?’ Well, you're in some luck, cause I'm just about to tell ya.” Blaster leaned forward in his seat, and looked down at the history of the Decepticons briefly before speaking again happily, “These dudes are mostly laborers, but they're here for one purpose, equal rights.” He looked down at the datapad, and raised an eyebrow at it. He shook it off.

“Their founder is Megatron of Kaon, but he was a miner in Iacon. He wrote essays of freedom and speaks at rallies. So, if some of y'all have been to Iacon, you might have caught him or some of his followers. How cool is that!” He exclaimed, leaning away from the mic. He caught Eject out of the corner of his eye bobbing his head while putting up files. Blaster then continued on, moving to the next data pad.

“But, these guys are pretty legit. Go to a few of their rallies and call in, tell me what you think of ‘em. Now, next, we gotta a new up and coming artist comin’ in and here’s her song right here.” He finished, letting the song come on and turning off the mic. He leaned back and sighed, looking at the three data pads containing information of the Decepticons. He looked over where Eject was, and found him gone. Blaster bit the inside of his lip, and took one data pad, reading up about them. He had to admit, the things they stood for was… really empowering. He wasn't a laborer, nor was he a disposable, but he found himself holding some of their struggles very close to his chest. He smiled slightly, and took out his computer from his bag that always stayed under the table at work. He powered it on, and typed into the archives “Megatron’s essays”, before sitting back and reading during commercial break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, standard procedure. Tell me how it is, if you like the direction. Constructive criticism is always welcome here!


	3. Too Tired to Fuck Up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind's in trouble again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mass posting up until chapter 7. I already have a lot of it written and I'll, hopefully, start a schedual. Ok. Here you go. 
> 
> Rewind's visor works like how the Google Glasses were supposed to work. If you don't know what those are look them up! It's really insteresting.

Rewind was in trouble with the law. Again.

He sat in the cold holding cell flipping through files and files of information regarding what little he knew about Luna-1. He also started sifting through some work things, categorizing it into a new folder labeled “New Work” and placing all of the other files into the folder he named “Dom Stuff”. That folder was rather big, and contained everything from videos, to photos, to essays, to clues about where he is now. Once he was finished, he leaned his head back against the wall, trying to wish away the sudden headache.

There was a knock on the cell door, and he turned to look at the person standing in the other side. The other smiled.

“Hey there. Guess you wanna get out of here.” The cybertronian stated. Rewind sighed heavily through his nose, and stood quickly.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, not giving the other a glance, “Do you know where they put my stuff?” The other nodded, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s in the front. We can grab it as you leave.” They stated. Rewind gave them a confused look from behind his visor, but didn't say anything. He allowed the other to lead him to where his stuff sat, and then to the exit of the station. Rewind’s eyes were too busy making sure no damage had come to his cheap photo camera but he made sure to thank the officer, or whoever that was before leaving the station and skipping down the steps. Putting the camera back into his bag, he stared forwards, putting on the appearance that he knew where he was going. He didn't.

He pulled a hair band out of his pocket and tied up his hair loosely. After deeming it doable, he started going through the files he downloaded at the graveyard as he walked. He walked briskly, and stopped for a bit at a few cafés if they weren't closed. He sighed after he stopped at the third one, finding out that these files were virtually useless. So Polyhex was a bust, he thought, taking a sip from the drink he didn't intend to pay for at all. Where to next? He let his eyes wander a bit, going through and deleting files as he looked around. As he was doing that, a file popped up with the words “New Institute” on it. Rewind paused.

New Institute..?

He sat up a bit straighter, and pulled out a data pad to take notes on whatever he found. It was fairly filled up already, but it didn't matter. Taking out a pen, he wrote down the words “New Institute” with a question mark at the end. He then underlined the words neatly, before going back to the file on his visor.

Most of it was information about the deceased person, which he could care less about. Apparently, the guy got a memory block for something, and it was signed by a mnemosurgeon and then it went onto explain more things that Rewind could care less about. He deleted the file.

He then looked around, and settled on the unattended table with a discarded laptop. Rewind got up quickly, and, checking to make sure no one was paying attention to him, he slid into the chair and turned on the laptop. Seeing that it was unlocked, he went to work looking up the mnemosurgeon that signed the documents. And, like he thought, there wasn't much on the guy. Whatever.

Taking off his visor and unplugging it from the base of his neck, he connected it to the computer and downloaded every piece of information he could on the mnemosurgeon. He’ll go over it later when he has more time.

When everything had finished downloading, he unplugged from the computer and stood up, putting his visor back on and plugging it back into his neck. Walking back to his own table, he grabbed his bag, downed the rest of the drink, placed the glass on the table and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, Rewind will stop stealing and dining and ditching and just live. But that won't be for another six or so million years.


	4. Too Awake To Fix Shit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be a doormat! Fight for equal rights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this. 
> 
> Also, a bit of background:
> 
> It took me forever to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. I started out with Rumble and Frenzy working in Kaon, then I was like "nah" and bounced around a few ideas before this came to me. 
> 
> Here, Rumble and Frenzy look exactly the same. They are twins after all. But don't worry about them. People will be able to tell them apart soon enough.

Orion Pax was a data clerk.

He works in an archive, he’s a reader. He’s not a political anything. Hell, he doesn't even enjoy politics. Only reading up on things that might help in theory, but never in real life.

So why was he here, in the middle of Kalis, handing out fliers to “Join the Resistance”? He has no clue. Rumble and Frenzy seemed to be doing enough for him, them, and Soundwave, who was forced to come along even though they never talked to strangers.

“Hey! Read up! Join the cause! Join the fight!” Frenzy said excitedly to a passing disposable. They seemed to regard the flyer quickly, before making a face at Frenzy and walking away, just as quickly. Orion shook his head.

“I just don't understand why they won't join. Aren't they getting the worst of it?” He asked, handing more flyers to Rumble, who was running a tad bit low. Frenzy shrugged.

“They’re afraid of the government. And dying. And being thrown in jail. And losing their jobs.” Frenzy stated, turning away to offer another flyer to a passerby. Rumble laughed a little at that, and also added, “Even if the pay is slag!” Orion shook his head fondly.

He decided that he wasn't much help with Rumble and Frenzy, seeing as the two of them were the more sociable ones, and went to go sit with Soundwave. When he got there, the two exchanged a brief nod before settling into a comfortable silence, watching Rumble and Frenzy pass out flyers happily.

“Join now! Fight back!” Frenzy exclaimed to a cybertronian who seemed to be half listening. The cybertronian looked at Frenzy, before looking down at the flyer and smiling slightly.

“Awfully brave of you guys to be out here doin’ this.” The disposable stated softly, taking the flyer and looking at it closely. Frenzy laughed, and rolled his eyes.

“Nah, we’re just dumb as hell. You gonna join?” He asked, giving them a hopeful look. The disposable laughed, and brushed back their long, bright pink colored curls.

“Y’know, I can't officially. My boss would kill me. But hey, if you guys need anything, hit me up. Let me give you my frequency.” They stated, pulling out a small datapad and writing down their hailing number on it. They waved at Orion and Soundwave, who both waved back despite themselves, and walked away happily. Frenzy looked at the datapad in disbelief, before looking at Rumble, who was looking at him the same way.

“Boss! Boss! Boss! Boss!” Frenzy yelled, running over and throwing the datapad at the outlier. Soundwave hummed, and gave it back to the other.

“Do you know what this is?!” Frenzy exclaimed, patting on Soundwave’s chest. Orion laughed a little at this. Soundwave nodded.

“A hailing frequency.” They stated, staring straight ahead. Frenzy huffed and continued patting angrily.

“Yeah! But they were super pretty! Like super super pretty! I have a someone's hailing frequency and they're super attractive! Boss!!” Frenzy screamed, now done patting the others chest and laying across it. Orion was now laughing, as well as Rumble.

“You do know they're frequency is for the cause in case we need something. She doesn't wanna go out with you you idiot.” Rumble stated, putting the flyers down and sitting on them. Frenzy looked up angrily, and glared at his twin.

“Why can't you let me have anything?” He asked. Rumble snorted, and started laughing at Frenzy, who groaned and fell back onto Soundwave's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumble is the quieter twin. Not exactly quiet, but quieter that Frenzy. It ends up switching though. What? Hackers that sneak into facilities have to be quiet, but Frenzy won't learn how to do that until a while later.


	5. Soon, Very soon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaster makes a big mistake for the better he guesses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this chapters fun for me. I always enjoy writing Blaster, cause he talks a lot. That, and he's fun to characterize.

Blaster was going to get in so much trouble for this.

He looked at the flyer Eject handed him and bit the inside of his lip for, what must have been, the thirtieth time that joor. So if he does this, will he get fired? Most cybertronians in Kalis didn't like the current government now, but they were still subject to it, and for the most part, all classes were better off here than anywhere else. Blaster looked up again to find Eject, who was still gone, and placed it to the side.

He had a while here, he can wait and think about advertising the flyer while he's broadcasting. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and then turned on the mic.

“Hello Kalis! It's Blaster here comin’ from you live from the recording studio! We’ve gotta few things to talk about right off the bat, So lemme just get those things out of the way, then we can get to the fun stuff, yeah?” He asked, laughing a little because he knew the audience couldn't answer, “Alright! So first things first; Government control tightens down in Kaon. They say it's because of the more frequent fights that keep starting down there. Now,” Blaster shifts a little in his chair, and holds out his hand a little, “I dunno about y’all, but this sounds like BS. They're probably scared of the large amount of Decepticons in Kaon, but what can you expect? Kaon is majority laborers and manufacturers, not upper class. This is what the movement speaks to.

“On another note, friendly reminder that tagging is still really illegal even if it's pretty. But if it's pretty, take pictures, cause it might be gone soon and I'm super sure everyone is gonna wanna see it.

“Speaking of art, Rosanna just recently came out with another song, and if you listen to the beat, it sounds like a spark pulse. It's really somethin’, I'll tell y’all that much. She's really talented guys so really check her out!” He looks over at the flyer, and squints at it a little before moving on.

“So here with me today in the station is Eject, but to be honest, I’m not even sure of he’s here. Y’know, Eject’s a really cool guy, and he’s really hard working. So this song right here is dedicated to all the hard workers out there, y’know who ya are.” Allowing the music to flow in, he turns off the mic and stands, noting that he should grab something to eat. Just as he left the booth, Eject rounded the corner and ran right into his side.

“What’s the rush?” Blaster asked, laughing a little. Eject shook his head, and took out his earpiece.

“Have you listened to the news?” Eject asked, handing him a data pad. Blaster shook his head, accepting the pad and placing a hand on his hips.

“Ok, so, in Kalis only, it seems like a bunch of disposables are either getting fired on the spot or beaten out of their jobs. Everyone’s blaming the ‘Cons that recently popped up over here, but the spokesperson for them, Orion Pax, has said that they've been on the streets in the lower end of Kalis only.” Eject paused to take a large gulp of air, smiled widely, and continued, “So, guess what I did? You guessed it! I managed to ask one of them, or all, it doesn't matter, to come onto your show and explain what the hell is going on, and what they've been doing! It's great, right?” Blaster didn't say anything. He actually couldn't. He looked at the data pad briefly, and then back at Eject.

“We’re talking to these guys?” He asked unintelligently. Eject nodded.

“Yeah. Except you're talking, I'm just your manager.” He stated, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Blaster groaned, and walked back into the recording booth, his idea of getting food dashed against the rocks. He settled down in his chair, and turned on the mic, looking at the flyer one last time. He smiles, and begins happily, grabbing the flyer and announcing the Decepticon cause to the rest of Cybertron.

______________________

“Blaster, you're fired.”

It stung. It hurt, but Blaster didn't say anything to his management. He nodded, keeping up his appearance of not caring.

“One question though?” He asked, raising his hand a little. Head management nodded, and he put down his hand, “Why?” Eject was silent next to him, and Blaster nudged him slightly.

“What you did goes against what we're about as a station. We’re here to make people feel good. Let them listen to music. Let them forget about where they are.” Ey sighed, and leaned forwards, “You doing this today might be enough for the government to shut us down, do you understand?” Blaster nods indifferently, and picks up his bag, patting Eject on the head.

“You don't have to come with my 'Ject, you got a job here. Keep it.” Blaster stated, smiling at the smaller cybertronian. Eject shook his head.

“I'm coming with you Blaster. I can always find another job. Besides, you're my friend, I'm not leaving you alone.” Eject said firmly, walking out with Blaster. He nodded at station management, a sign that he was resigning before walking out with Blaster. The other laughed slightly.

“So Blast, where to?” Eject asked, fixing his own bag. Blaster shrugged, and stretched.

“I was thinkin’ Iacon.” He stated, smiling at Eject’s excited expression. The smaller cybertronian whooped loudly, and grabbed Blaster’s hand, pulling him out of the station and down the steps to leave Kalis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eject And Blaster taking on the world. They seem super close. Good thing the continue working together.


	6. Something Will Break...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's gonna break real soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is another favorite. I really enjoy writing Rosanna because she's not as well known, one, and two, everyone writes her super feminine, and while she totally is, she's also pretty cool. 
> 
> Rosanna is a favorite of mine, that's all you need to know.

Orion found that cells were never a fun thing to sleep in. He learned that when he first joined this movement. He’s learning it now, in the Kalis public holding cells, across from Soundwave, who sat in the middle of the cell indifferently. Rumble and Frenzy sat in two cells next to each other, but out of Orion’s line of sight. It was cold, and they made sure to call Megatron (as well as the mystery disposable who gave them their hailing frequency, seeing as they were in Kalis now, and she should be able to help) before they got thrown into separate cells. Orion sighed, and leaned his head back against the cold cell wall.

“-dont give me that! We wouldn't even be here-”

“-shut up Rumble-”

Orion sighed, and opened his eyes slowly to stare across the hall to Soundwave, who seemed to be asleep in the cell. There were some loud voices outside where the holding cells were, and a door opened. Orion and Soundwave both sat up at the same time to see who was coming, but they were unable to. Thankfully, Rumble was loud enough to be heard over the loud shouting, and exclaimed, “That cute disposable and Megatron!” The disposable pursued out their lips before shrugging and pushing her long hair out of her face.

“I forgot I didn't put a name to a face. So yeah, I'm Rosanna, I'm here to get you guys out. I also use she/her pronouns, in case you're wondering.” She stated, holding up the key card and waving it. Orion gave Soundwave a confused look, and cast the same look to Megatron, who held up a hand as if to say not to ask. Rosanna smiled wider, and swiped the card by a panel by the wall, unlocking all of the cells and letting the four of them go free.

“Ok, so Rosanna,” Frenzy said quietly, “How’d ya get the master key card?” Rosanna shrugged, and dropped the card into the Lost and Found bin on her way out.

“Found it.” Was her only answer, and went to another bin to grab their stuff. Megatron shook his head, but helped her anyways. She pulled out Orion’s bag, whistling at how heavy it was, and tossed it to him, which he caught less than gracefully. She also pulled out Soundwave’s comm device, who was overwhelmingly grateful to have it back. She then took out Rumble and Frenzy’s shared comm, and laughed when they said they shared it.

“What if you guys get lost without each other. You should have an individual one for the both of you, just in case.” She stated, placing her hands on her hips. She looked around briefly before nodding.

“You guys good?” She asked, brushing her curls away from her face again. Megatron nodded.

“Thank you for your assistance. But I don't think stealing the key was a wise choice…” Rosanna laughed a little, cutting off anything else Megatron wished to say.

“Trust me. Bailing you guys out of here would've gotten me killed. This was smart, but do yourselves a huge favor and get out of Kalis. It's the smartest idea.” She waved, and walked in the opposite direction of the door, probably to go out a back way. Frenzy vigorously waved back, and Rumble directed him to the door, rolling his eyes as he went. Orion stayed behind a little with Megatron and Soundwave.

“She stole the key card?” He asked, voice no louder than a soft hiss. Megatron chuckled, and shook his head.

“Yes. All while the officers were distracted. She's something special Orion. It's not often you meet a disposable who refuses to stay quiet and… small.” Megatron replied, not meeting Orion's eyes. Soundwave laughed lightly, but didn't say anything otherwise. Orion rolled his eyes, and fell into a comfortable step behind Megatron. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had a feeling that he should cherish this moment. Of them together happily.

Something tells him that he won't get another chance otherwise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good thing Rosanna's ability to distract won't ever be used again.


	7. Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [nervous laughing]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey!!! Ok so updating this for the enjoyment and merriment of all. Let me tell you, it's super hard trying to not rush through these chapters and get to the war. Gotta have some background, amiright? 
> 
> I'm also updating the tags as we go. Since I've thought ahead on plot, but relationships,,, eh,,, not so much.

Rewind woke with a loud thump against his car.

It wasn't actually his. He was borrowing it. But it still woke him up. Closing his laptop(a borrowed one from the local archives) and shoving it into his bag, he sat up slowly and looked out to see who hit his car and if he needed to address them. He sat up a bit and leaned forwards, squinting in the harsh light. What he saw was a younger disposable, clearly drunk off their ass, leaning against the car, looking like they were going to pass out. Rewind rolled his eyes, but got out anyways, making sure to take the keys and lock the car door as he got out.

“Hey!” He yelled, coming around to the front, “Hey, are you ok?” He asked, lowering his voice as he came closer. He put the keys into a back pocket and looked the other Cybertronian over. The other shook their head, and looked up at Rewind, mouth agape.

“Whoa.” Was the only answer Rewind got, “You're really beautiful.” The other raised their hand for Rewind to shake very slowly. Rewind shook it.

“My name’s Nebula.” Nebula slurred happily. Rewind smiled politely.

“Rewind. Charmed. Here, can I walk you home?” He asked, taking Nebula’s arm and holding them up. Nebula laughed.

“Naaahhhh, they'll kill me if I go home. I was thinkin’ about staying with yoooouuuu.” They slurred, leaning up against Rewind. Rewind scrunched up his nose and pushed Nebula away from him.

“My pal, I don't even know you. Let's get you home.” Rewind mumbled, letting the other stand on his own a little. Nebula shook their head.

“Can't.” Was the only thing they said. Rewind gave them a flat look, and pulled them across the street and onto the sidewalk.

“Where do you live Nebula?” Rewind asked tiredly. Nebula opened their mouth to retort, but was cut off by something moving behind Rewind. Nebula smiled, and pushed him out of the way, running into the arms of a waste disposal cybertronian happily.

“Thanks Rewind!” He shouted, waving at the fairly confused data archivist. Rewind waved back, and took out his camera to snap a quick picture of Nebula and the other cybertronian he walked with. He smiled at the picture, and walked back to his car, not paying attention to oncoming traffic. He fumbled with the car lock and got into the car quickly, closing the door and locking it quickly.

Now that that was finished…

He took out a datapad and turned it on, the first thing he sees being a large reminder to finish his work that way he can get paid. He groaned, and pulled up the work files on his visor while taking out his laptop to do more research.

Right then, another ping popped up on his visor, someone named… Glyf? He shrugged, and confirmed the ping, taking an earpiece and putting it in his ear.

“Hello, is this Rewind of Lower Petrohex?” They asked. Rewind typed in a few things to his laptop, and hummed.

“Yep. What can I do ya for?” He asked, clicking on a file labeled History of the New Institute and looking at his the first document. Miners destroying their equipment. Nice. So if the amount of drills destroyed is twenty…

“Hi, my name is Glyf from Kaon? I wanted to see if you were still open to do a coding project.” Ah, the coding project he sent his application for. He hummed again, taking notes as well as doing mental math.

“Yes! Of course! Will I need to come to…”

“I'm here in Iacon, and you don't have to. I can send you everything if you need me to. But for the final part of it, I'd like for you to be here.” Glyf explained. Rewind made a short “ah” sound. The miners destroyed around 75.960 shanix worth of equipment just in drills. Now to multiply that…

“Sweet. Send me the stuff now and I can get started.” Rewind stated, clicking out of the archive of the new institute and typing in _mnemosurgery_. Glyf made a confused sound on the other end.

“But, shouldn't I give you some background? What you’ll be coding for..?” They asked, a little unsure. Rewind shrugged on his side.

“No, just include it in the notes. If you’ve started a little bit then I'll figure it out.” He said, trailing off a little at the end. _Ah, So they also destroyed a few of the mines. So multiply 940,840 by 2, and then add 200…_

“Oh. Alright then. Expect something in a few days then. Thanks for accepting! Glyf out.” They chirped, cutting the frequency and leaving Rewind in silence. He hummed, and took the earpiece out of his ear, throwing it in the back and not really caring where it went. He spent another few minutes in silence, except for the occasional typing on his borrowed laptop. Flipping to another file, having solved this poor mining companies issues, and adding a small note of “Maybe take better care of your workers and you won't have this problem :)” for good measure, he sighed heavily through his nose and leaned back into the car seat.

He worked quietly for a while, before someone knocked on his car window and he looked up, coming face to face with an enforcer. He smiled, and rolled down the window, already thinking up of as many excuses as he can as the officer continue to glare at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewind can, not only multitask, but multitask and bullshit his way out of any situation, which, thankfully, is never used for his benefit again.


	8. Fallen Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally do something with that hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHEEZES I'm sorry. I've been busy. I hope people are still reading this. 
> 
> Summers coming! And you know what that means! More time for writing and crying and dying

Frenzy was _super_ excited.

He sat in the hard seat, a huge smile on his face and his fingers weaving in and out of a loose cord he kept on him. Rumble sat next to him, not as excited, but excited anyways. Frenzy pushed up his new visor slightly to rest more on the bridge of his nose and looked up at Soundwave.

“What color should I get? I wanna look super cool. Ooo maybe red!” Frenzy looked at Rumble then, who’s head whipped around when he heard about color.

“Nah! I wanna be red!” Rumble shouted, earning them a few glares and a few confused glances. Soundwave shushed them lightly, but they were amused at their antics. Frenzy stuck out his tongue.

“Nah, I called dibs. Dibs on red!” He fired back, throwing up his hand soon after. Rumble groaned angrily, and reached over to try and hit Frenzy’s arm. Frenzy laughed. Soundwave only shook their head and leaned back, watching the two twins laugh at each other. The two of them had been looking forwards to this ever since they left Kaon. The two always wanted to color their hair, and get different haircuts. Rumble might be hard to convince to cut his hair, but Frenzy was ecstatic.

“Frenzy?” The hairstylist asked, looking at a card in her hand and up at the small crowd. Frenzy jumped up and loudly said, “Right here!” before running off with the hairstylist. Rumble groaned and put his head in his hands.

“Rumble?” Another stylist asked, smiling widely at the crowd. Rumble looked up and sighed, getting up from his chair and going with the other stylist, who patted him on the back and led him away. Soundwave waved at the twin, going back to his datapad filled with information for Orion and Megatron.

________________________

Frenzy came back first, his normally loose curly hair spiked up and a deep, bright, red. He smiled widely when he saw Soundwave, and pointed up at his hair erratically. Soundwave nodded, and reached up to feel it, humming softly when the hair moved slightly and curled. Frenzy sat down and patted his thighs.

“When’s Rumble comin’ out? Do you think I could get piercings? My hairstylist had some right under her lip-” and on and on Frenzy went, explaining the entire process to Soundwave. Even explaining how some of the red in his hair is luminescent, and can light up at night if he wants it to. Soundwave hung onto every word, making a new file on the datapad and typing all of the words down. Frenzy continued speaking even when Rumble came out, his shoulder length curls dyed a light blue at the roots and becoming a dark purple at the ends. He smiled at Frenzy, who was clapping happily, and waved at Soundwave.

“Rumble! Primus! You look great!” Frenzy exclaimed. Soundwave laughed at the two brothers before getting up and paying for their hair. He heard Rumble saying softly that it took a lot of convincing to not have the stylist cut his hair off. They gave the proper amount of Shanix to the cybertronian behind the desk, and quickly ushered the twins out. Frenzy was still babbling on with Rumble about what piercings he'd get, and which ones he thinks his twin should have. Soundwave huffed, and looked up at the shop they were just passing.

“Frenzy. Rumble.” He stated, reaching out with his hand, half distracted by the shop, “Would you still like piercings?” Rumble’s eyes lit up, and he ran back quickly and pressed his face against the window. Frenzy caught up eventually, and pulled the other in quickly. Soundwave only shook his head, but stepped in as well. Once inside, he found Frenzy talking to one of the tattoo artists about which piercings are better in the long run, and gestured for Soundwave to join them.

“-But snake bite piercings are pretty great, and would look great on you my red haired friend. As for your twin, I'd go with a septum piercing, maybe a few on the cartilage of his ear? We could even do an eyebrow one, or one on his cupid’s bow? Whatever you decide my man.” The tattoo artist smiled up at Soundwave and waved, before turning her attention back to the twins in front of her.

“I'm doing snake bites and a tongue piercing. What do you want Rumble?” Frenzy asked. Rumble hummed in deep thought.

“Maybe a septum piercing and an eyebrow one. That sounds cool.” He stated, smiling at his final choice. The tattoo artist smiled, and looked to Soundwave.

“Are you their gaurdian? If so, they're gonna need your signature.” She stated, full sincerity. Rumble made a face.

“He’s not our gaurdian. We’re _legal_ y’know.” Rumble stated, causing the tattoo artist's mouth to open a little. She winced after she realized her mistake, and waved it off.

“Sorry about that my guy, I didn't mean to offend you.” She clapped her hands together and stood, “But, since you're legal, we can get started! We’ll go one at a time ok?” Frenzy nodded and Rumble smiled. Soundwave went to go and sit in the waiting room as the two got their piercings, reading a data pad on Dominus Ambus and his conjux. It was fairly interesting. It says that Dominus saved his conjux from a life of starvation and misery. Soundwave snorted softly.

_Yeah right…_

He skipped that part, and went on to read up on Dominus’ conjux himself. It was fairly brief. Was born into the position of Data Clerk, but became a historian. Disappeared soon after Dominus disappeared. Doesn't mention his name, there's no picture. Soundwaves eyebrow raises in confusion, and he closed out of that tab to type in “Dominus Ambus’ Conjux Endura” into the search bar.

Two searches were found. A quick résumé from someone named Rewind, and another from a history site.

Soundwave clicked on the site, not expecting much. And he didn't get much. But he didn't leave unhappy.

When Rumble and Frenzy came out, Rumble laughing at the whimpering Frenzy, Soundwave stood, ready.

“Was it enjoyable?” They asked, slipping their datapad into their bag. Rumble nodded, and Frenzy let out a pained sob. Soundwave patted the others head, and went to go pay for the piercings.

They could hear the two boys laughing behind them, and he treasured that laughter. They paid, and the three of them left, on their way to their temp hab a short walk away. Today was productive, Soundwave thought happily. He took out his data pad and turned it on, smiling slightly at the name written there.

_Very productive indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny part about this is that the long hair is going to bite Rumble in the ass and they end up not keeping those colors. 
> 
> Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi me again. Just wanted to say give me some feedback. 
> 
> Yes, I will eventually write about actual robots, I'm working on it now. Stay safe nubs, and if you feel like if, tell me if you like it. K I'm out.


End file.
